snowy Night
by misakichan13
Summary: di malam hari pada tanggal 24 Desember, tepatnya malam natal. Seorang wanita menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Berkali-kali ia melihat sekelilingnya berharap sang kekasih menepati janjinya. "Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang," rutuk wanita itu. Kyuhyun x Original Character. Warning: OOC, Typos, Gaje


**" Snowy Night "**

* * *

**Main Cast : kyuhyun **

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typos, Gaje**

**Rated : T**

**A/N: ini fanfic pertama yang aku bikin. Masih belajar gimana cara nulis yang baik dan benar. Sempet nggak pede mau ngepost ini ff atau nggak, tapi berkat saran seorang teman aku jadi deh ngepost nya~. Maaf ya kalo rada gaje dan feel nya belum dapet, maklum masih newbie. Tapi buat yang selanjutnya (kalo ada ide) aku bakaln bikin yang lebih baik lagi. Kalo sempet mohon reviewnya yah *bow**

**Selamat membaca^^**

* * *

Seorang wanita bermantel warna merah maroon dengan rambut hitam yang terurai panjang memandang benda dipergelangan tangannya dengan gelisah

"Awas saja jika dia tidak datang. Aku jamin dia tidak akan selamat," umpat wanita itu

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa pohon yg daunnya gugur dan digantikan lampu-lampu berwarna putih disetiap batangnya. Sebuah lampu jalan dengan nyala yang redup dan salju turun seperti titik-titik putih kontras berpadu dengan gelapnya malam. Entah sudah berapa lama wanita itu duduk menunggu dalam diam dengan udara musim dingin yang menusuk. Bahkan orang yang berlalu lalang pun mempercepat jalannya untuk bisa sampai dirumah, yang tentunya lebih hangat dari cuaca diluar. Mungkin puncak musim dingin datang malam ini. Duduk dan sesekali berdiri ketika mengenali sosok yang ia tunggu dari kejauhan, dan selalu berakhir dengan umpatan karna bukan orang itu yang sedang ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"Orang itu benar-benar akan mati jika tidak datang 5 menit lagi," ujar wanita itu kesal

Hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang menemaninya. Hari yang semakin malam dan salju turun semakin lebat, tak membuat wanita itu beranjak dari kursi taman yang ia duduki. Matanya tak lepas dari ujung jalan, memperhatikan setiap orang yang hilir mudik di hadapannya. Kesal, dingin, sedih, dan lelah menumpuk di dalam hatinya. Ia seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan pun. Malam seperti ini seharusnya ia rayakan dirumah dengan makan malam yang hangat, bertukar kado atau mendiskusikan hal-hal yang menarik diruang tamu yang berhias ornamen Natal. Wanita itu merutuki dirinya sendiri "_kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini mempercayai Cho Kyuhyun akan datang. Hahhhh bodoh..bodoh...bodoh__,"_

Hye Rin, begitulah biasanya ia disapa. Sudah 3 tahun yang lalu Hye Rin menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun. Hye Rin menunggu Kyuhyun yang berjanji padanya akan melewati malam natal bersama. Ia tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan karna terlalu lama di terpa angin dingin musim salju. "_Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini sebelum dia datang__,"_bergumam dalam dirinya.

Hye Rin memincingkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang pria menggunakan mantel hitam dengan syal berbahan wol berwarna kelabu lengkap dengan sepatu boot datang menghampirinya. "Sudah ku bilang jangan menungguku malam ini," lirih Cho Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji kita akan pulang dan merayakan malam ini bersama," jawab Hye Rin dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Ya, itu sebelum aku mendapatkan perkerjaan tambahan di kantor," ujar Cho Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apa kau mau mati kedinginan disini," desis Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Hye Rin

"Aku yakin kau akan datang Cho" tukas Hye Rin sambil menghapus air matanya

"Kau memang keras kepala, bahkan batu pun kalah keras dengan kepalamu," tangan Kyuhyun mengusap tangan Hye Rin dan menghangatkannya.

"Ayo kita pulang dan aku ingin makan kue. Kau harus membelikan aku opera cake," ujar Hye Rin penuh harap. Amarah yang tadinya siap untuk diledakan telah di jinakan oleh kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Hye Rin.

" Kau itu bodoh atau IQ mu memang rendah. Tanganmu ini hampir beku,masih bisa meminta kue dengan seriang ini?" ia memasukan tangan Hye Rin ke dalam saku mantelnya agar menjaganya tetap hangat." Bagaimana jika aku yang memasak?" tambah Cho Kyuhyun

" Ya?! Cho Kyuhyun terakhir kali kau memasak, kau membuat ramen yang rasanya sangat mematikan. Aku tidak mau mati di malam natal," kata Hye Rin menjelaskan

"Saat itu aku mengantuk dan tidak melihat berapa banyak menambahkan air," jawab Kyuhyun kesal

" Dan kau tidak dapat membedakan minyak goreng dan minyak wijen," tambah Hye Rin

"Apa bedanya, itu sama-sama minyak," Kyuhyun melempar death glare

"Jelas sangat berbeda Cho. Baiklah biar aku saja yang memasak,"

"Kau lupa, kau hampir meracuniku dengan bulgogi yang kau masak," tukas Kyuhyun

"Itu pertama kalinya aku memasak Kyu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku lebih ahli memasak dari pada kau," jawab Hye Rin dengan pandangan mengejek

"Hari ini aku tidak mau kau memasak, terlalu lama dan aku sudah sangat lapar sekarang,"

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa sabar," Hye Rin meringis

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli jjangmyeon dan beberapa botol minuman," usul Kyuhyun

"Jjangmyeon ahjusi Lee memang yang paling hebat se-Korea," mata Hye Rin berbinar

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi permen ketika halloween," Kyuhyun menatap Hye Rin gemas.

Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi, hanya lampu berwarna warni yang meramaikan jalan tersebut.

"Hatchimm,"

"Cuaca sedingin ini mengapa tidak memakai syal," Kyuhyun melepakan syalnya dan melilitkan di leher Hye Rin. "Kau yg membiarkanku menunggu selama ini," Hye Rin mendengus kesal.

"Kau yang bodoh, kenapa tidak pulang dan menungguku dirumah. Hanya orang bodoh yang menunggu berjam-jam di tengah musim dingin seperti ini," jawabnya dengan nada menghentak

Hye Rin dan Kyuhyun biasa bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing tetapi mereka bisa saja berubah menjadi pasangan yang paling romantis seperti di film drama. Mungkin ini sebabnya mereka dijuluki pasangan kekasih yang unik

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang langit "lihatlah ke atas," tukas Kyuhyun

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa di langit?" Hye Rin mendongakan kepalanya. langit malam ini terlihat cerah, mereka dapat melihat bintang dan bulan bersanding menghias langit."Sudah cukup lama aku diluar, mengapa aku baru menyadari indahnya malam ini," Hye Rin menatap langit dengan tatapan mengagumi

Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Hye Rin "Tetapi tidak ada yang menyaingi keindahanmu," lirih kyuhyun sambil mencium kening Hye Rin

Jantung Hye Rin berdegup sangat kencang ketika Kyuhyun mencium keningnya. Pipi Hye Rin yang putih berubah menjadi merah merona "Cho, jangan menggodaku," kata Hye Rin tersipu

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik ketika malu. Kau tidak boleh menujukan ekspresimu ini kepada lelaki mana pun selain aku," Kyuhyun menatap sepasang mata berwarna coklat milik Hye Rin lekat-lekat

"Tidak ada yang berani menggodaku selain kau Cho Kyuhyun,"jawab Hye Rin penuh penekanan

"Itu sebabnya aku disebut jenius," Kyuhyun menyombongkan diri dan mengembangkan evil smirk nya

Hye Rin adalah seorang wanita yang cukup di segani kalang pria. Ia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo dan pernah menjuarai olimpiade tingkat nasional pada saat SMA. Jika ada lelaki yang menggodanya, ia bisa saja mengeluarkan keahliannya dan membuat pria itu tak sadarkan diri. Tetapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang Hye Rin cintai.

"Aku bisa membuatmu pingsan dengan satu kali pukulan Cho," Hye rin memberikan seringainya

"Coba saja kalau berani," Kyuhyun menantang

"Ya?! Kau...," sebelum Hye Rin melanjutkan kata-katanya tangan Kyuhyun sudah menarik wajah Hye Rin mendekat ke wajahnya. Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir Hye Rin.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuat jantung Hye Rin berdegup kencang, bahkan kali ini detakannya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya "_Semoga saja dia tak mendengar suara jantungku ini__,_" desis Hye Rin dalam hatinya

"Kau adalah kado natal terindah yang pernah kudapat selama ini. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu bersamaku hingga kita tak dapat bertemu malam natal lagi,"

"Aku berjanji Cho,"

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo Kim Hye Rin," Kyuhyun menatap Hye Rin dengan tatapan hangat

"Nado saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun," senyum hye Rin menghiasi bibir mungilnya

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Hye Rin, ciuman kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Hanya pohon-pohon yang berhias lampu natal yang menjadi saksi. Tak ada orang-orang yang melihat keduanya, karna hanya orang tak waras yang mampu berlama-lama di tengah puncak musim dingin yang suhunya dapat membekukan tubuh. Ya...hanya orang gila, cinta membuat orang bisa kehilangan akalnya. Dan cintalah yang selalu memberikan kehangatan yang dapat mencairkan sebongkah es sedingin apapun


End file.
